The TTV Podcast - 258
'The TTV Podcast - 258 '''was released on July 30th 2017 to Patreon and on July 31st 2017 to YouTube. It features discussion of the anniversary of BIONICLE G2's cancellation, UPS, and video games. Summary The episode begins with the cast plugging their forthcoming appearance at Brickfair Virginia. They acknowledge the recording date, July 29th, as the anniversary of BIONICLE G2's cancellation. Takuma asks everyone where they were when they got the news, and Jon answers by describing his experience learning about September 11th. The cast does not take this joke well. Mesonak retells his experience watching ''The Journey to One Episodes 3 and 4 and then pouring his confused thoughts into a Notepad document before falling asleep and waking up to the news. Prpl recounts the story of a LEGO employee moving around BIONICLE on store shelves that seemed dubious until it happened to her. They briefly chat about the easter eggs in the LEGO NINJAGO City set and ponder the concept of a GALIDOR reboot. Var tells the story of his difficulty receiving the camera Eljay has been trying to send to his place. Eljay sent it with UPS, and Var's UPS service is not satisfactory. They often come in the evening, give a faint knock, and immediately leave. It comes at 8:30 PM, and they miss it. UPS promises to come the next day, and they expect it. However, it comes at 2 PM, and they miss it. Somehow, they miss it again. Eljay calls UPS and gives them instructions to let Jon pick it up at the UPS office. Jon goes to the UPS facility and ends up waiting two hours and is told to leave when the place closes. Var and Jon had just returned with the package when the podcast started. They find this insulting considering that Eljay paid $45.18 for the shipping. Live studio audience member Whaddon suggests that Mall Gal was the UPS driver. At this opportune time, Takuma Nuva gives his thoughts on the Wall Guy joke, arguing that the only similarity between him and Wall Guy is the shape of the head. Eljay warns fans that any inappropriate advertisements they find on the TTV Message Boards are based on their search history. Varderan shares his positive experiences making videos with Jon and Venom IRL. Mesonak declares that if half of their YouTube subscribers gave a dollar per month, they could actually start moving people to an actual TTV studio. They transition to a discussion of how their gaming habits have changed as they've grown. Exxtrooper has been replacing gaming with LEGO. Varderan can't justify spending so much time playing games now that he has a full-time job and bills to pay. They used to love longer games, but now they don't have the time to finish it. Jon and Venom praise the mobility of the Nintendo Switch. Eljay sparks an argument about waiting for Destiny 2 to release DLC before buying the game. The episode concludes with a Patreon shoutout to JediTimeLord824 amid utter chaos. Trivia * There was no G3 Podcast recorded after this episode. Links YouTube Category:TTV Podcast Episodes Category:TTV Podcast